1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for generating an image having a wide dynamic range.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-131661, filed Apr. 28, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional imaging apparatus for generating an image having a wide dynamic range, operation of imaging a subject is performed two times with different exposure conditions, so as to obtain two images imaged with different (amount of) exposures, and the obtained images are synthesized so as to generate an image having a wide dynamic range (see Reference Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-234550).
In another conventional imaging apparatus, micro-lenses are arranged in a checkered form on an imaging device capable of nondestructive readout, and imaging at each exposure time is performed in a manner such that different sensitivities are respectively assigned to each pixel at which a micro-lens is present and each pixel at which no micro-lens is present, which are arranged alternately. The image data output from both kinds of the pixels are synthesized so as to generate an image having an appropriate and wide dynamic range even for a moving subject (see Reference Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H5-145857).